Dance with me
by Ritz the freak
Summary: Greed decides to have a romantic dinner with Envy. Will Envy really care?


Dance with me

By Lust

A/N: Here the second part of my friend's birthday present. I don't own F.M.A Yadaa, yadda, yadda. You know,

"Greed, what the hell are you doing?" Envy said, walking into their apartment. Greed stopped what he was doing and smiled with his shark teeth.

"Come here Kobito." He said, motioning into the small dining room they shared. The candles Greed had lit for some reason shined off Envy's green hair.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath_

_Emeralds and mountain thrust from the sky_

_Never revealing their Depth_

Envy went into the Dining room to see the table set with candles a steak on a plate for Envy and a steak for Greed. Greed never was one for sharing. Envy laughed under his breath. "A romantic dinner, Greed? I didn't think you had a romantic bone in your body." Envy said. "Just sit down." Greed said, trying to make his voice clam and smooth. Envy shrugged and sat down. Greed sat in the other chair.

_Tell me we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated_

_I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

Envy ate his steak the way he always did, ripping it apart with his fangs. Greed ate his with the little table manners he had. One way he tried to beat Envy at something. "Like it?" He asked with a full mouth. Envy nodded, blood from the poor steak running down his chin. Greed went over to Envy with his cat-like stride and licked the blood off. Envy pulled him into a kiss. Greed melted. Envy tasted like Steak and sugar. (A/N There sins, they like weird stuff. Shut up)

_And I'll be you crying shoulder_

_I'll be Love suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

Greed went back to his steak and ate slowly, taking forever in Envy's point of view. Greed could see envy impatience and decided to entice him. He licked the blood off his lips slowly. Envy wanted him, now! He rushed out of his chair and sat on Greed. licking his lips, he kissed Greed, showing how much he needed him.

_The rain falls, angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed_

_You're my survival_

_You're my living proof_

_My love is alive and not dead_

The next morning Greed woke up next to his green-haired Angel. He smiled and pulled his body closer. Envy moaned a little and moved closer, his hair tickling Greed's chest. Greed sighed. A romantic dinner was just what they needed. Their relationship was odd. Most of the time, they just screwed. But this dinner let Greed know he loved Envy. He did have feelings. Dante was wrong. He love Envy and he wanted to shout it to the heavens.

_Tell me we belong together _

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated _

_I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows that hang from above_

Envy woke up to an empty bed. He groaned. So this how it was. Greed always did this. Just leave him like this. But he heard music. He got up and decided to check it out. He went to the living room to see Greed in his naked glory. He smiled at Envy. "Dance with me?" Greed asked, holding his hand out. Envy didn't know what to do. Cry? Say no? What? He took Greed's hand and was pulled into an embrace. Their song played. "I'll be" By Edwin McCain. The song Lust had claimed sounded like them. (A/N: That's what the lyrics are for in case you don't get it)

_And I've dropped out, burned out, fought my way back from the dead_

_Tuned in, turned off, remembered the things that you said_

Envy never thought Greed had such a good singing voice. His head on his shoulder, arms around the muscular chest. Greed held him up. "I love you." Greed whispered in Envy's ear.

Their embrace was broken by little Wrath coming in. His wide eyes told them he could see they were both naked.

End.

A/N: Like it? I got the idea from listening to the song. And my best friend wanted me to write something Fluffy, not so depressing. So what do you fans think? The sad part this is the most positive thing I've ever written.


End file.
